The Necklace
by Ne Hatake
Summary: Kalung pemberian mereka itu.. Menarik! rated M buat jaga-jaga


The Necklace

"Happy Birthday, Saku-chan~!" ucapan itulah yang mengiringi gerakanku saat membuka pintu asrama yang temaram ini.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : M for Bloody fict

Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura

Warning : Bloody fict

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

"Sampai kapan kau mau diam begitu?" sindir si Blonde disampingku lalu mendorongku ke arah meja kecil yang di letakkan kue disana. " Tiup lilinnya!" sambung Ino.

Aku meniupkan seuntai udara ke arah api lilin yang menyala.

'_ffuuhh…'_

'_flap' _ dan api merah itu mati bersama usia ke-16 ku….

The Ruby

"Yaiiiyy!" tepuk tangan menggema memenuhi ruangan yang menjadi asrama ku selama bersekolah di Konoha Gakuen ini.

Aku Haruno Sakura. Aku adalah seseorang tak mempunyai perasaan. Hanya bersembunyi di balik senyum palsu setiap saat.

Sore hari ini berbeda dari biasanya, di kamar asrama ku yang temaram ini tampak lebih ramai dari biasanya. Yah, itu karena tema-temanku sedang merayakan ulang tahun ke 17ku.

Sepertinya, sudah lama sekali aku tidak berada dalam keramaian seperti ini. Tiap hari selalu suram atau lebih tepatnya sejak kematian kedua orang tuaku 4 tahun yang lalu.

Saat itu, orang tuaku berliburke London untuk merayakan hari jadi mereka yang ke 13 dan hari itu bertepatan dengan hari ulang tahunku. Aku sudah merasakan firasat buruk akan kepergian mereka, tapi mereka tak menghiraukan semua perkataan ku tentang datangnya kematian mereka. Dan, itulah mereka. Salah seorang dari beberapa orang yang meninggal dalam kecelakan mobil di London waktu itu.

Saat mendengar tentang kematian mereka, aku memang merasa sedih ataupun kesepian. Tapi, sekarang aku sudah biasa dengan itu semua, dengan kesendirian dan kegelapan.

Walau biasanya aku menampakkan wajah manis dan halus dalam keseharianku. Dalam diriku, aku berbeda, bertolak belakang dari semuanya.

Seperti saat ini, aku hanya tersenyum dan tampak bahagia, namun aku sangat merasa biasa saja. Semuanya gelap, seperti tak ada seorangpun disini. Sedangkan teman itu, mereka bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat membuatku merasa lebih baik, bagiku mereka bagai benda pajangan di sebuah ruangan yang gelap. Tak berguna!

Aku yang tak memiliki perasaan dan masa depan ini memang tak pantas mengatakan semua itu. Namun, itulah sisi sebenarnya dari diriku. Aku tak peduli pada orang lain. Sekalipun mereka mati didepanku dengan darah segar yang tumpah kemana-mana. I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT!

"Terima kasih." Ucapku dengan senyuman yang tak berperasaan pada semua orang yang ada di kamar ini.

"Yo! Sama-sama." Jawab salah seorang dari anak terpopuler di sekolah, dia dalah Sasuke Uchiha. Idola semua anak perempuan, katanya dia cool, ganteng, pintar, kaya. Lalu, apa peduliku? Aku hanya menatapnya datar.

"Ini adalah hadiah dari kami semua." Balas Sasuke dengan gayanya yang khas. Dia merentangkan sebuah kalung perak dengan bandul berbentuk lingkaran yang dihiasi model daun merambat dan ditengah lingkaran itu ada sebuah tanda segitiga. Seperti bentuk 'triple six' datu lagi, bandul kalung itu terbuat dari batu ruby yang merah menyala. Bagus sih! Tapi kalung itu terkesan aneh.

"Aku ambil fotonya ya?" Ino mengalihkan perhatian. Ia mengankat kamera nya dan mengambil gambar saat kalung itu dipasangkan dileherku oleh Sasuke.

"Uwah~ So sweet.." teriak Ino saat hasil fotonya keluar.

"Hm?" aku hanya 'memasang ekspresi' wajah bingung.

"Wah, bagus ya!" seru Tenten yang berdiri disampingku.

"Boleh aku simpan, kan?" tanya Ino padaku. Aku hanya menjawab dengan tersenyum dan anggukan saja. Aku sempat melihat foto itu sekilas, ada yang aneh!

Kalung ini, menyala?

"Ino, boleh aku melihat fotonya?" kali ini aku berucap dengan wajah datar seperti perasaanku.

"Oh! Tentu. Ini." Ino merogoh tasnya dan mejulurkan tangannya unntuk memberikan foto itu padaku.

Kuamati foto itu dan ternyata benar di foto itu, kalung ruby yang kupakai menyala menampakkan kemerahan darah segar. "Ino, ini. Terima kasih."

Tanganku menjulur membuat selembar foto berpindah tangan ke arah Ino.

"Sama-sama!" Ino hanya tersenyum seraya mengangguk.

2 jam berlalu sudah. Kini asramaku kembali seperti biasa. Sunyi dan temaram.

Kuambil kaca pembesar di laci meja. Kuteliti bagian kalung itu dengan kaca pembesar di bawah lampu belajar yang temaram.

'Benar rupanya. Hahha..'

dan saat itu aku mulai merasa hidup kembali…

TBC

Aneh ya? Gaje?

Ahh.. mungkin untuk beberapa waktu, fict ini akan terbengakalai karena Ne sendiri bingung terusannya.

Tolong pendapat/saran/ kritik juga boleh (-asal jangan pedes-pedes) dengan Review-nya ya.. Kalau banyak yang bilang 'aneh' atau 'jelek' aku remove. (-_ -)b

Arigatou minna..

Ne Hatake (Ichika)


End file.
